bigbrother13fandomcom-20200215-history
Dancing with the Stars 38
This season consisted of 16 new celebrities vying for the mirrorball. Contestants *Finn Balor and Jordan Peele were scheduled to be on this season but backed out last minute and was replaced with Sam Mikulak and Ross Matthews respectively. Scoring chart *This season celebrities could earn a possible score of 40, '''from judges '''Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Mandy Moore, '''and Bruno Tonioli.' : indicates the couple (or couples) eliminated that week. : indicates the couple that was in the bottom two that week but not eliminated : indicates the returning couple that was the last to be called safe : eliminated immediately : indicates the winning couple : indicates the runner-up couple : indicates the third-place couple :''Red text''the couple(s) with the lowest score for that week :'Green''' text the couple(s) with the highest score for that week :"—" indicates the couple(s) did not dance that week Twists *'Safety Night': On week 2, the viewers' vote and the top 8 would perform on Monday knowing they are safe from elimination. The votes would then re-open and the bottom 8 would dance again on Tuesday with one of those 8 goings home that night. *'Comeback Twist': Like in season 33, the first 6 eliminated contestants will be able to come back and perform for a chance for the viewers to let them reenter into the competition. They will perform on duos night where they will perform in a duo pair with an individual routine before performing together in the same routine. Judges will individually score each contestant and at the end of night 2 of the 6 will return to the competition. *'Judges' Vote': Usually the eliminated contestant comes from the viewing public. Going from week 7 and onward to the semi-finals the viewing public will vote and the two that receive the lowest amount of votes will be the bottom two. The bottom two will re-dance their latest routine in a dance-off and the judges will individually vote who they want to stay. Len as the head judge would vote last in case of a tie (his vote would decide the tie). Averages OUT OF 40.0 'Weekly scores' Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Mandy Moore, Bruno Tonioli. 'Week 1: First Dances' The couples danced the cha-cha-cha, foxtrot, jive, or quickstep. 8 will dance on Monday and the remaining 8 will dance on Tuesday. Running order (Night One) Running order (Night Two) 'Week 2: Celebrity's Pick Night' The couples danced an unlearned dance style of their choice. They have full control of their routine (the music, wardrobe, lighting, etc). Charleston, Paso Doble, Samba, Tango, and Viennese Waltz is introduced. This week will have a double elimination and here is how it will work. Based on judges' scores and public votes last week the 8 that performs on Monday will be safe. The remaining 8 will have to perform on Tuesday and await their results where two will go home. Running order (Night One) Running order (Night Two) 'Week 3: Latin Night/TV Night' The couples had to prepare two new dances to be performed on two consecutive nights. On Monday, the couples performed an unlearned Latin routine, with one couple being eliminated at the end of the show. On Tuesday, the remaining couples performed an unlearned routine to famous TV theme songs, with another couple being eliminated. Argentine Tango, Bachata, Mambo, Rumba, Salsa is introduced. Running order (Latin Night) Running order (TV Night) 'Week 4: Most Memorable Year Night' The couples danced an unlearned dance style of their choice. This week paid homage to the contestant's most memorable year. Waltz is introduced. Running order ' 'Week 5: Showstoppers Night The couples danced an unlearned dance style that paid homage to Showstopping Broadway Musicals. Running order ' 'Week 6: Trios Night/Duos Night The couples performed an unlearned dance and a trio dance. Unlike in prior seasons, where the trios involved eliminated pros or troupe members, the trios were instead composed of past celebrity winners or finalists. They included Lily-Rose Depp & Miranda Kerr (Season 33), Josh Henderson & Khylin Rambo (Season 34), Tania Raymonde & Gus Kenworthy (Season 35), Willow Smith (Season 36) and Mara Wilson, Eliza Coupe, Rocky Lynch (Season 37). There will be no elimination on this night. Before the week started, the final 10 were split into 5 duos of 2. On Night Two, 3 of those duos will perform another unlearned dance as a duo. The 2 duos that don't perform are safe from elimination. 2 people from the bottom 6 will be eliminated at the end of the night. *On top of that, all previous 6 eliminated contestants will return to perform one comeback dance to redeem themselves in a duo matter. The judges will score them and based on the public vote 2 of the 6 will be voted back in by the end of the night. Running order (Night One) Running order (Night Two) 'Week 7: Disney Night' The couples performed one unlearned dance to a song from a Disney film. Running order Judges' vote to save *Inaba: Kelley & Mark *Moore: Kelley & Mark *Tolioni: Kelley & Mark *Goodman: Did not vote, but would have voted to save Kelley & Mark 'Week 8: All Around The World' The couples performed one unlearned dance to a song from representing countries across the world. Swing and Bhangra are introduced. Running order Judges' vote to save *Inaba: Derek & Kym J. *Moore: Victor & Sharna *Tolioni: Victor & Sharna *Goodman: Derek & Kym J. 'Week 9: America's Switch Up' The celebrities performed one unlearned dance with a different partner selected by the general public; due to the nature of the week, no elimination took place. This round also featured team dances which are unusual as it isn't necessarily done in a Switch Up format. Running order 'Week 10: Movie Night' The couples performed one unlearned dance to famous film songs and a team-up dance with another couple that was designed and coached by one of the four judges. To avoid favoritism, the judges did not score their own teams. Instead, the general public was able to score the team-up dances on a scale from 1 to 10, with an averaged score counting alongside the remaining judges. Before the announcement of the bottom two, one couple will immediately be eliminated. Running order Judges' vote to save *Inaba: Derek & Kym J. *Moore: Kim G. & Tony *Tolioni: Derek & Kym J. *Goodman: Kim G. & Tony 'Week 11: Semifinals' The couples performed an unlearned dance and then danced to an acoustic version of the song from the first dance. The same elimination format as the past round occurs. Running order Judges' vote to save *Inaba: Kelley & Mark *Moore: Kelley & Mark *Tolioni: Kelley & Mark *Goodman: Did not vote, but would have voted to save Kelley & Mark 'Week 12: Finals' On the first night, the couples performed a redemption dance and a freestyle. On the second night, the couples danced a fusion dance that fused two dance styles. Running order (Night One) Judges' vote to save *Inaba: Paris & Val *Moore: Paris & Val *Tolioni: Kelley & Mark *Goodman: Paris & Val Running order (Night Two) Dance chart The celebrities and professional partners danced one of these routines for each corresponding week: * Week 1: Cha-cha-cha, Foxtrot, Jive or Quickstep *Week 2: One unlearned dance (Celebrity's Pick Night) *Week 3: Two unlearned dance (Latin Night/TV Night) *Week 4: One unlearned dance (Most Memorable Year Night) *Week 5: One unlearned dance (Showstoppers Night) *Week 6 (Night 1): One unlearned dance (Trio Night) *Week 6 (Night 2): One unlearned dance (Duet Night) *Week 7: One unlearned style (Disney Night) *Week 8: One unlearned dance & Dance Relay (All Around The World) *Week 9: One unlearned dance & Team Dance (Americas Switch Up) *Week 10: One unlearned dance & Judges Dance (Movie Night) *Week 11: Two unlearned dances (Semi-finals) *Week 12 (Night 1): Judges' redemption dance & freestyle (Top 4) *Week 12 (Night 2): 24-hour fusion challenge (Top 3) : Highest scoring dance : Lowest scoring dance : Gained bonus points for winning this dance-off : Gained no points for losing this dance-off : Comeback dance : Not scored or danced by the celebrity